How would it work?
by Caramel Nursery Rhyme
Summary: A small Essay on Jalex about how the pairing would work if ever it happened. Contains Incest, don't like, don't read. Written for an argument with a friend.


**How would it work?**

A short Jalex rant/speech thingy.

In a family of wizards, it's not as though they haven't seen strange things before. Their son has been in a relationship with an elf, a centaur, a vampire and a werewolf, so clearly strange love interests isn't out of the question and it's not as though Alex has ever abided by the rules to begin with. I doubt their family would even notice something was up, if Alex could switch bodies with a girl who was hopelessly in love with her brother and have no one realise, then I'd say they're safe, it's not like their family would even care beyond thinking it was odd. Proof of this comes from '**Quinceanera**' in which Alex and Theresa switch bodies, during the dance scene Justin swithces bodies with the dance instructor, however Theresa believes she is dancing with her eldest son, the comment the dance instructor makes to Alex/Theresa is "If you were fives year older, I'd ask you out" or something to that extent, and her only comment is "That was weird" proving that their family probably wouldn't care if they did begin a relationship. (Plus Theresa did tell Alex that Justin was a catch and that they should date in '**Justin's Little Sister**')  
There is of course the other people around them, take Harper for example. Although she apears to have gotten over Justin in '**Wizards vs. Vampire vs. Zombies**' and she is over-the-top eccentirc, she would probably flip out if she was faced with the idea of inbreeding between her first love and her best friend. However, Harper did manage to come to terms with the idea of magic and even though it scared her, she still tried to act calm and be kind towards her friend and being that Harper is a nice person, it's likely she would react the same way later, even if it's inevitable that she freaks out at first. Zeke, Justin's friend, would surprisngly be less of a problem, being almost completely oblivious to some things, much like Max, he would almost certainly not even realise them, and even if he did, I imagine his reaction would be similar to that of Harper, the same goes for Max, although he's more likely just to accept it and not care since he is living in his own little world.  
Justin's current girlfriend, Juliet, would be a problem though. But being that she's a vampire and the relationship is doomed to fail unless Justin becomes a vampire too, and he wouldn't let her do that for various reasons, she's incredibly old as well, so really, their relationship does border on pedophelia so she really can't talk when it comes to Justin and Alex.  
The only problem with the pairing is that they are related, if they weren't then we all know it would be canon (although, I have difficulty understanding the canon in this show, logically it should be Jarper, but with the arrival of Juliet and Harper starting to like Zeke, it's almost impossible to tell) and almost all the fanbase would support it (not that most of them don't already). With them being wizards though, that problem cane easily be avoided, the dissabilites of their child, if they ever had one, could be avoided, they could easily use magic so that the doctors and nurses never noticed anything. After they leave and go to college, if they wanted to, they could make it so no one knew they were related, thus leaving them free to behave however they want with eachother, plus, _magic_ people, if there's a spell to make someone a good waitress, I bet you there's a spell out there somewhere that can stop you from being related to someone, it's _magic_, anything is possible.  
Justin is really the only one who would have a problem with it, but you can't help who you fall for, so despite the moral deilemma's, it's still possible.  
I would also like to point out, just for the fun of it, that all characters have been missing from at least one episode during the series, except for Justin and Alex, which is understandable, since almost all the story lines center around the two of them. Just a little fun fact for everyone to end this rant/speech thingy, happy shipping and good bye!

_Refrences: Wikipedia episode list, Wizards of Waverly Place the series, all episodes listed.  
_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, it wouldn't be a disney show because it would contain incest, plus there'd be a cute blonde Aussie transfer student at their school (me lol)  
**A/N: Just a small speech I wrote for a friend who asked me how Jalex would work, I give the same speech to everyone who has complaints about Jalex, since it pretty much adresses everything you'd need to win against an Anti-Jalex person, except for the 'Alex is adopted' theory... but whatever.


End file.
